In one preferred embodiment of this invention, an illuminated exhaust tail pipe assembly is operable to be attached to numerous sizes, types, and kinds of vehicles, normally an automobile or truck, and is secured to an outer end of an exhaust pipe system as by welding, clamps, or the like and positioned to be extended below and adjacent a rear fender portion of the subject vehicle.
The illuminated exhaust tail pipe assembly of this invention can be utilized on motorcycles, motor boats, or any place in which it is desired to have an illuminated tail pipe member extended rearwardly therefrom to provide an attractive appearance and cooling efficiency in a subject exhaust pipe system.
The illuminated exhaust tail pipe assembly includes 1) a connector end section operable to be connected to an outer end of an exhaust pipe system of a vehicle by welding or a clamp member; 2) an internal pipe assembly secured as by welding or the like to the connector end section; 3) an external pipe assembly mounted about the internal pipe assembly and enclosing the same; and 4) an illumination light assembly mounted through an opening in the external pipe assembly so as to provide illumination therein between an outer surface of the internal pipe assembly and an inner surface of the external pipe assembly and illumination rearwardly of an exhaust portion of the illumination exhaust tail pipe assembly.
The connector end section is of a pipe shape having a connector pipe member with an outer connector end which is secured to an outer end leading from a muffler and exhaust system of a vehicle.
The internal pipe assembly includes an inner support section integral at an outer end with a central pipe section which, in turn, is integral with an outer pipe section. The inner support section is provided with a connector portion secured as by welding to an outermost portion of the connector end section.
The outer pipe section is provided with a tapered end section or wall cut at an upward inclined angle to a longitudinal axis of the internal pipe assembly to provide an attractive appearance and provide for exhaust gases being discharged outwardly of an outer end of the external pipe assembly.
The external pipe assembly includes 1) an inner pipe section secured as by welding or the like to the outer surface of the connector end section and the connector portion of the inner support section; and 2) a middle pipe section integral at an inner end with the inner pipe section and, in turn, integral at an outer end with an exhaust pipe section. The inner pipe section has a connector section having therein 1) air coolant holes thereabout to provide for coolant air which will pass about an outer surface of the internal pipe assembly and effectively act to lower temperature of exhaust gases being dispensed therefrom; and 2) a light receiving opening.
The exhaust pipe section is provided with an outer tapered end wall provided at an angular relationship to its longitudinal axis similar to that for the internal pipe assembly. The tapered end wall is inwardly of the tapered end section or wall to prevent exhaust gases from entering the internal pipe assembly.
The illumination light assembly includes a light bulb member connected by electrical wire members, being a positive wire member and a negative ground wire member, through a tail light switch member. The light bulb member is mounted within the light receiving opening in an outer wall of the middle pipe section to provide an illumination source therein when illuminated through use of the tail light switch member.
The tail light switch member is provided with a positive switch wire member having an actuator lever which is moved to a closed position to interconnect contact points which, in turn, would provide for illumination of the light bulb member whenever the tail light switch member on a vehicle is moved to the closed or powered position.
It is obvious that more than one light bulb member can be placed within the openings about the external pipe assembly to provide the desired illumination and light intensity to be achieved therefrom.
Further, it is obvious that yellow, white, green, or other colors of light bulb members may be utilized therein to achieve the desired illumination and color effect therefrom.
In addition, it is obvious that illuminated exhaust tail pipe assembly can be made of various sizes of diameters and lengths as so required as to whether utilized on a simple scooter exhaust tail pipe assembly or on an exhaust tail pipe assembly on an 18-wheeler transport truck as merely a matter of choice.
One object of this invention is to provide an illuminated exhaust tail pipe assembly which can be easily connected to an outlet exhaust pipe on an exhaust system on a vehicle such as an automobile, truck, motorcycle, power boat, or the like to provide an attractive and unusual lighting effect.
Another object of this invention is to provide an illuminated exhaust tail pipe assembly which can be easily attached as by welding or a clamp member to a final exhaust pipe on a vehicle exhaust system on a vehicle and can be readily attachable to a power source as from a tail light assembly on the subject vehicle to provide a desired illumination to be obtained therefrom.
One other object of this invention is to provide an illuminated exhaust tail pipe assembly including an internal pipe assembly having an external pipe assembly mounted thereabout plus having a plurality of air coolant holes in the external pipe assembly which operates to provide a flow of coolant air therein to lower a temperature of the internal pipe assembly having hot exhaust gases being conveyed therethrough.
Still, one other object of this invention is to provide an illuminated exhaust tail pipe assembly which is unique in appearance when being observed in the night time with the light bulb or bulbs therein illuminated; is easy to install on the exhaust pipe of an existing exhaust vehicle system as by a clamp member or welding; economical to manufacture; and substantially maintenance free.